


Maybe

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mostly Fluff, and a teensy bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another universe, Magnus loses himself in Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

In another universe, perhaps, there’s happiness. In another universe, Magnus lies in his bed, mouth agape, fingers clutching into his sheets, Alec’s moth soft on his skin. His fingertips prickle, blue magic fogging the windows and loosening Alec’s shirt buttons. Alec whispers words into his skin, too soft and too hushed to ever reach his ears, but Alec’s lips move against his skin and the knot in Magnus’ stomach tightens. Alec laughs, a low rumbling sound deep in his throat and Magnus opens his eyes, cat eyes glowing. He closes them again, squeezes them shut and forces the magic back into his body.  
Alec traces patterns onto his skin and Magnus moans. “You’re beautiful”, Alec whispers against his chest and Magnus finds himself taking deeper breaths. “So beautiful like this.”  
He catches Magnus’ lips for a kiss and Magnus’ magic sparks blue between them. Alec giggles and mumbles something about Magnus making him light headed enough to have hallucinations. Magnus smiles weakly and keeps his eyes closed when Alec’s fingers brush his thighs and his crotch, when Alec’s hair tickles his stomach and when Alec’s mouth is on his skin the knot in his stomach tightens even further.   
In another universe, maybe, Alec sends Magnus flying, mouth agape, cat eyes snapping open, blue magic bursting light bulbs. In another universe, perhaps, Alec smiles and calls Magnus _love_ , a tired smile on his lips.


End file.
